


From coffee with love

by Chaos_is_relative



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barista Steve, Cop Danny, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Steve is too hot for Danny´s sleeplessness, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_is_relative/pseuds/Chaos_is_relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny only wants coffee but gets more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From coffee with love

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this really weird Starbucksdream - Everything needed to be tall for some reason and I wrote it over the whole menu but somehow it never was "tall" enough (Yeah, I don´t know either - Thank god, I don´t really work there). Anway, I woke up and I wondered what you would get if you ordered tall, dark and handsome - the barista? And realised afterwards: Oh my God, that´s Steve! Thus this fic was born.  
> Enjoy  
> Xenia, I know I´m late but I am working on your christmas present this just wanted to get out sooner. I really love mine - it´s my desktopbackground, the only trouble is now I want to look at it all the time and not do anything anymore with my Pc. :) *hug you*

**From coffee with love**

 

Danny is totally sleep-deprived as he shuffles into the coffee shop near the station (working a nightshift can do that to a guy). Thank god it´s empty since the cop really needs this last caffeine-fix before he falls into his bed, preferably with tall, dark and handsome over there. He really wants to get his hands onto the brunette´s body and look for hidden treasures; maybe there are more tattoos under these really tight shirts? Actually, it should be forbidden to look this hot in a barista uniform – Danny would be happily arrest him! He is just awake enough to realize this but obviously not enough to realize he´s talking since the cashier´s snickering reply of  “Sorry, he isn´t on the menu” throws the blonde out of his daydreams.

Danny instantly scowls – Since when didn´t they serve coffee anymore?...Wait, did he order already? He feels a little bit lost at the moment. “But I can ask him for his number if you want?” the young woman offers while Danny can only stare at her – He isn´t awake enough for this! “What?” “His number?” she elaborates, waving to her red faced co-worker, currently trying and losing to hide behind the coffeemaker which he really shouldn´t find adorable but it totally is. This and that he totally fails at shushing her.

“ _Kono!”_ the brunette whispers angrily. “What? You´re just pinning for him since weeks – _Weeks,_ Steven! Be happy that I do your work!” she slaps him on the chest, turns back to Danny and tries to glare him into submission in case of a wrong answer. “So yes, or no?” The cop can´t tell if he is sleeping or not, kind of the reason he is there in the first place but decides to just roll with it. “Ugh, yes?!” (It surely can´t hurt, besides-weeks?) This let her grin smugly, followed from a told you so look at her co-worker while she gets a coffee from out of nowhere and gives it to  the blonde– When did she even make this? (Spoiler: While Danny and Steve were staring at each other like the idiots in love they _(not)_ so secretly are.)

“Don´t worry, it´s on the house! Now, out you go – both of you!” Kono unceremoniously throws them out of the shop. “But…” the brunette wants to complain. “No buts, you´re off work in half an hour anyway – Go, have fun!” This seems to settle something in him but he looks sheepishly at Danny anyway. “I am really sorry for her!” Danny only grins. “Don´t be! I am Danny by the way.” “Steve!” “So, do you maybe want to drink a coffee with me, Steve?” Steve´s answering blinding smile does things to the cop´s inside that has nothing to do with coffee but if anyone asks – It´s the best Danny ever had!

   

(And if Kono tells their grandkids that they only exist because Danny was half asleep and she knocked some sense into them neither of the men denies it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Cath
> 
> Oh my God, 41 kudos??? Are you totally crazy? Never mind, I love you all anyway*laugh* *hug you all* ^^


End file.
